


Some Are Born to Sweet Delight

by edgarallanrose



Series: Season 13 Codas and Ficlets [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (for now) - Freeform, 13x16, Blame it on Scooby, Coda, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s13e16 Scoobynatural, M/M, Supportive Castiel, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Walmart, nightgowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: “Nightgowns are sexy, okay? Just fodder for some fantasies, ya know?”Cas glanced at the nightgowns Dean had been looking at, where the target consumer was definitely grandmas, and arched an eyebrow.“Fine, I was looking for me. Sue me! Or, I don’t know, sue Scooby. This is all his fault anyway.”Dean and Cas go shoppin' for nightgowns!Episode Coda for 13x16: Scoobynatural





	Some Are Born to Sweet Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, spoilers. Title from the song "End of the Night" by The Doors.

Baby’s keys jangled in Dean’s hand as he ascended the stairs to the front door of the bunker. He cursed himself, the damn keys foiling his attempt at a quiet exit.

“Where are you off too?” Cas called from below, voice slightly muffled.

Dean glanced down and saw Cas stuffing what appeared to be the final bites of a peanut butter sandwich into his mouth. He looked a bit like a chipmunk, but in an unfairly cute way, whereas Dean would have looked like a slob.

“Walmart,” Dean said. “Gotta go get an actual TV for the TV room. Preferably one that’s not haunted this time.”

“Right,” Cas nodded, brushing his hands off on his coat and starting up the stairs. “I’ll come with you.”

_Shit, no._

“You sure?” Dean asked. “It’s a bit of a drive. And what’s Sammy up to? He might need help with something.”

“There’s not really anything else to do,” Cas shrugged. “Sam is frustrated. He’s reorganizing the library again.”

“Great.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Not like I can ever find anything the way it is.”

“Besides,” Cas whispered conspiratorially, “you’re a lot more fun than Sam.”

And what was Dean supposed to say, no?

***

Dean wheeled his boxed, 60” HD plasma screen TV down the aisle in search of the checkout area. Cas had wandered off, muttering something about being out of peanut butter. Dean then maybe on accident, maybe slightly on purpose, came across the Women’s clothing section. Specifically, Women’s Sleepwear.

He casually steered his cart in front of a display of cotton nightgowns, hoping the giant TV box would block him from view of other shoppers. He ran his hand over the nightgown in front of him, light blue with white polka dots. _Fuck_ , these were soft.

“Dean, good news, they’re having a BOGO sale on…what are you doing?”

Dean jumped at the same time as Cas dropped about six jars of peanut butter into their cart.

“Nothin’ I was just…looking.”

“What for?”

“Nightgowns are sexy, okay? Just fodder for some fantasies, ya know?”

Cas glanced at the nightgowns Dean had been looking at, where the target consumer was definitely grandmas, and arched an eyebrow.

“I see.”

“Fine, I was looking for me. Sue me! Or, I don’t know, sue Scooby. This is all his fault anyway.”

Cas had the audacity not to seem surprised. He ran his hand over the blue one Dean had been eyeing and made a “hmm” sound, like he was unimpressed.

“Well if you’ve got an opinion, feel free to share with the class,” Dean snapped.

“Not especially, no.”

“You shouldn’t knock it ‘til you try it.”

“I don’t believe I’m knocking anything,” Cas said. “But I hardly need to try it as I don’t need sleep.”

“You don’t need to eat either,” Dean said, gesturing to the mountain of peanut butter in the cart. Cas pouted. “And anyway, didn’t angels wear dresses all the time?”

“Robes,” Cas said with a frown. “Though depending on the vessel, I occasionally wore dresses. Apart from ones involving corsets they were quite comfortable.”

Dean shared a moment of eye contact with Cas, waiting for the joke or accusation that wasn’t coming, and then sighed. If it had been the other way around he would have teased relentlessly. But as it was Cas didn’t seem to be holding any sort of judgement. In fact, he turned around and started sorting through the racks. Dean blinked, shrugged, and started looking through a different display.

“What size would say you are?” Cas asked.

“Um, I don’t know, maybe a large? Just so it’ll be long enough?”

“This one is nice.”

Dean turned to find Cas holding a red silk chemise with matching negligee.

“Cas. That would barely cover my ass.”

“I think that’s why the robe is included.”

“No.”

“Very well,” Cas sighed, hanging it back up.

“Something more like this, but maybe without the lace on top,” Dean said, holding up a plain, cap sleeved nightgown.

“That’s not nearly as attractive as my pick.”

“The goal is not to be attractive, Cas,” Dean said, feeling like his brain was about to explode with all this casual talk of women’s clothing that he was deliberately purchasing for himself, “I just want to be comfy.”

“Feel this,” Cas said, holding out another satiny one, but it was green and had sleeves, no lacy robe attached but still a little short. “And tell me it can’t be attractive and comfy.”

Cas had a point. It felt cool and slick in his hands, soft and fragile. The fact that Cas chose it specifically for Dean might be a nice thought when he wore it alone at night. But Cas didn’t need to know that.

“Okay, that is nice.”

Cas smiled and tossed it in the cart.

Dean also went and found a couple of cotton t-shirt style nightgowns as well (one even had the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on it) and they went to the checkout together.

The girl at the register barely batted an eye.

“Mother’s Day?” She asked as she rang up the fourth nightgown.

“No, they’re his,” Cas said.

Dean forced out a laugh as he surreptitiously kicked Cas in the shin. The girl laughed too.

“Yeah, right,” she snickered. “Y’all have a great day, I’m sure your wives will love these.”

***

The trip home was mostly quiet. Dean let the radio play on whatever station it had last been left on, even though there was no music. Cas was playing a game on his phone, the bags of peanut butter and pajamas at his feet. Dean tapped his fingers against the steering wheel.

“Cas?”

“Hmm?”

“Why are you being so cool about this?”

“About what? You mean the nightgowns?”

Dean gave him a look like, _what else would I mean?_ Cas shrugged.

“I don’t personally see the reason for gendering clothes in the first place. Fashion conventions are changing constantly. And it would hardly be the weirdest thing about you.”

“Hey!” Dean said. Cas smirked, and Dean started to laugh. “I guess you’re right. But not a word to Sam, okay?”

“My lips are sealed.”

After a moment Cas reached down into one of the bags, removing the satin green nightgown that he had chosen. He ran his hands over the fabric almost reverently. Dean shivered.

“Cas, what are you doin’?”

“Wondering what this will look like on you.”

Dean swallowed hard, heat rising to his face. It was already a small victory for Cas not to be totally scared off by the nightgown thing, but Dean hardly expected it to be a turn on. He glanced over at Cas, and that son of a bitch. His grin was downright indecent, his eyes sliding up Dean’s body, to his mouth, and finally meeting his eyes. He blinked innocently, maybe to give Dean an out.

Dean grinned back.

“Maybe you don’t have to wonder,” Dean said. “Maybe I’ll show you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo like, I had about a thousand and one things I wanted to write just for this episode alone, and tbh I probably still will. There's already an in-episode timestamp I plan to write, but would y'all also be interested in Nightgown Sexy Times Part Two: Electric Boogaloo (that would decidedly NOT be G rated lol)?? Shout out in the comments below!
> 
> PS I have officially set up a ko-fi! If you enjoy my fics, please consider buying me a coffee (link is below through my tumblr). I will be writing a short ficlet (500-800 words) for the first five people to donate!! The details are on [this post](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/172426858335/buy-edgarallanrose-a-coffee) if you'd like to look into it or spread the word. By no means should you feel obligated to do so, I am very thankful to all of my readers <3
> 
> If you would like to share this fic on tumblr, my post can be found [here](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/172428153285/some-are-born-to-sweet-delight-edgarallanrose) or just come over to say hi on good ol' [tumblr](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Edit 4/10/18: The sequel is up!! Come check it out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275488) (¬‿¬)


End file.
